


Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's big head

by Rae_Saxon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's father will hear about this, Halloween fluff because why not, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/pseuds/Rae_Saxon
Summary: Peeves pulls a prank on Draco and traps his head inside a huge pumpkin on Halloween eve. Harry is amused. And gets shouted at a lot. Dully and Muffled. From inside a pumpkin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Fanatical Fics Halloween Writing Competition 2020





	Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's big head

Draco Malfoy was annoying.

Everyone in the castle knew this, of course. Harry suspected even the other Slytherins were aware of it, but were bought off to laugh at his stupid jokes anyway.  
  
He was almost certain, even, to sometimes hear teachers whisper about Draco, but he hadn't brought it up ever since Hermione had rolled her eyes at him and pointed out that he only thought that because “You are thinking about Malfoy around the clock”.

That _so_ hadn't been the point.

The point was, and this time Harry felt fairly certain, that even ghosts seemed to have enough of Draco Malfoy.

At least that was what he was led to assume, considering the large, hollow pumpkin Peeves had just put onto the young Slytherin's head.

“Poor little Dracy-Drac!” the poltergeist sang, before swooshing off. “So much prettier now!”

Dull noises came from under the pumpkin and if Harry cared enough to listen, he might have actually been able to recognise them as words – Which, of course, he didn't! As it was right now, the entrance hall was too full of giggles and conversations, too loud to understand anything, as a large crowd of people who had just left the Great Hall after their Halloween feast, surrounded Draco now.

“Sorry,” Ron asked, holding back a laugh, while fighting his way through some first years to the front row. “What was that, Malfoy? I didn't quite catch that.”

Hermione tried to look reprimanding but couldn't quite hide her own smirk.

With a wide grin, Harry stepped forwards himself now, knocking on the pumpkin head a few times.

“How's the sound in there?” he laughed. “I guess it doesn't make much difference, does it? You've always been a bit bad at hearing anyone over the sound of your own voice.”

Draco had, in typical Draco-manner, spent half of the feast spitting around so many badly-crafted insults, he had even managed to offend Moaning Myrtle – Which shouldn't be an achievement, if it wasn't for the fact that she seemed to be awfully smitten with him, for some unknown reason Harry couldn't quite comprehend. Must've had something to do with his shiny hair. Or the pale porcelain skin. Or the sharp, gleaming eyes. But he genuinely wasn't sure.

Now, his voice came out muffled and dull, but Harry could still hear Draco's obvious outrage.

“Shut the hell up, Potter, I can still hear that it's you perfectly fine.”

Ron just giggled.

“I'd tell you to stuff it, Malfoy, but it seems you've already done that.”

Laughing, they let the boy stand in the entrance hall and walked up to their portrait holes, perfectly full and in good spirits.

When Harry went down for Quidditch training at an ungodly hour the very next morning, Draco was still in the Entrance Hall, sitting with his back against a wall, his arms crossed before his chest.

Harry frowned.  
  
Had he been here... all night?

No, that couldn't be right, someone surely would've found him eventually - a teacher patrolling at night or someone - and fixed him?

Though, Harry had to admit, the scary pumpkin face staring back at him told a different story.

“Malfoy?” he asked, stepping closer, only to see the boy flinch.

“What? Who is there?” came a muffled and, Harry was sure, fairly sleepy voice from underneath the pumpkin.

“Sorry,” he quickly stifled a laugh. “Didn't mean to startle you. It's a bit difficult to see if you're awake or not through the carvings.”

“Funny, very funny,” came a reply that could almost be perceived as snarky. If it wasn't for the, eh, obvious issue of a huge hollow object surrounding his entire head. "I hope you realise that my father will hear about this?"

“No, I...” Harry quickly turned another laugh into what he hoped was a subtle cough.

Underneath his pumpkin, Draco groaned.

“Sorry. Sorry. Should we get you some help? A teacher maybe?”

Draco huffed.

“Dumbledore came by here drunk a few hours ago. Muttered something about twenty points to Gryffindor for sitting on the right table would probably lead the other houses to want more points, too. Bit mental, that man, isn't he?”

“Bit,” Harry agreed. “But you really can't complain, Snape takes away points from us for simply existing in his space.”

“I guess,” Draco grumbled, at least Harry imagined that's what he could understand.

Honestly, with a giant vegetable for his head, Draco wasn't half as bad.

“So no teachers? Not even Snape?”

“Are you crazy? Do you think I want anyone to see me that way?”

Harry thought this might be the wrong time to mention that he had spent all night in the Entrance Hall, where everyone could easily spot him, and instead grabbed his arm, gently leading him along.

“Let's find Peeves, then. See if we can get him to undo this.”

“Can't you just...” Malfoy's voice came dully and resigned from underneath the pumpkin. “... pull?”

Harry stood absolutely still for a second.

“What?” Draco asked, his giant orange head turning left and right in confusion. “Potter? You're still there? Potter? For God's sake, _say_ something! Have you got any idea how hard it is to _see_ underneath this thing?”  
  
He couldn't hold back a little snicker, before he felt safe enough to talk again.

“Haven't you... I mean... haven't you tried that already?”

“I tried to push it, obviously,” Draco sneered. “But it wouldn't budge. I figured if I had just enough leverage...”

With a roll of his eyes, Harry stepped closer, both hands grabbing the pumpkin roughly, but just then Malfoy started screaming.

“OW! What are you doing!?”

“Pulling,” Harry shouted back, exasperated. “That's what you wanted, isn't it?”

“Give a man a little warning!” Draco called, breathing heavily underneath his orange prison. “You almost broke my neck!”

“Fine!” Harry groaned. “Pulling. Now.”

Again, he grabbed the pumpkin and this time Draco seemed prepared. He shifted his feet to counterbalance and together they pulled and pulled, until Harry's arms hurt and then, with a tumble, Malfoy fell against Harry and both of them fell backwards.

Harry's back hit the stone floor painfully, the loud “thud” resounding in the entrance hall, as the pumpkin hit his chest hard and fell into pieces.

Loud, nasty cackling could be heard from above them.

“That'll teach you,” Peeves called with a chuckle, as Draco's head emerged from the shatters, orange juices running over his face and staining his beautiful blonde hair. “Insulting poor Myrtle like that!”

“You got a thing for her or something?” Malfoy mumbled, rubbing his head in what apparently was a headache, chin still resting comfortably on Harry's chest.

“A thing for miserable, manic Myrtle?” he sang and started cackling again. “I have not,” he added, his sing-sung voice ending abruptly. “But _I_ want to be the one to make her mad, so behave, unless you want to be decorated like a Christmas Tree next!”

“Yeah,” mumbled Draco, still cosily snuggling up at Harry's chest. “So has a thing for her.”

“Uhm. Malfoy,” he gently nudged him, as he realised the Slytherin's eyes were falling shut. “I gotta get to Quidditch Practise.”

“Screw that,” Draco muttered sleepily. “I'm tired, I've been up all night, you're comfortable and you'll beat Hufflepuff anyway.”

Harry couldn't help the little smile as he looked down on Draco.

“What was that? A compliment? From those lips?”

“Are you deaf?” Malfoy mumbled back. “Or am I speaking through a pumpkin or something?”

With a sigh, Harry crawled back against the wall, pulling Malfoy with him, who didn't seem to mind in the slightest, and rested his back a little. He wrapped both arms around the sleeping boys waist, finding he didn't mind missing practise terribly much.

Still.

“If someone walks by...” He started but Draco was one step ahead of him.

“You don't honestly think I'd let anyone see me like this?”

With a gentle cough, Harry held up a piece of shattered pumpkin, as a subtle little reminder of what people had already seen and Malfoy raised his head, looked at it with cold resignation in his eyes, before simply burying his face back into Harry's chest with a groan and going back to sleep.

That's how Angelina Johnson found them a few minutes later, having come back from the Quidditch field to look for their seeker.

Harry gave her an apologetic shrug with his shoulders, but she just dismissed him with a wave.

“It's fine, for once. Means Fred and George both owe me money. Just wait here, I'll get them....”

She ran back off to the grounds and Malfoy jumped up, looking alarmed.

“What? What does that mean? What did they bet on?”

But Angelina was already through the door. He turned to Harry, eyes widened, face intensely close to his.

“What did they bet on, Potter?”

Harry shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Us... getting together, I suppose?”

Draco stared at him for at least half a minute, before suddenly leaning down, his lips brushing Harry's softly. He blinked, once, twice, but didn't protest and Draco seemed to take that to take as incentive to press a proper kiss onto his lips.

“There,” he growled. “Now the bloody rumours are at least going to be worth it.”

He lay back down onto Harry's chest. “Now, tell the Weasel twins to shut up and let me sleep, or I'll show them just how much more orange their heads can get. I've learned _just_ the spell.”

Harry, feeling heat rising in his cheeks, just smiled.


End file.
